One Shot
by InstaAnnie
Summary: Elisha Frage grew up in a ‘carefree neighborhood’ until Gavin Keithler came back after 3 years for revenage for the truth of his fathers death... How does the story end... !Its not actually a Riverdale story its my own!


**_To those who feel just as annoyed with all these massacres. Now 'WHO WITH ME!'. Read this if you agree._**

I 'Elisha Frage' was washing dishes when I heard a blaring police car drive up to the end of my driveway.

In my neighborhood their were murders everywhere.

Only to look for money or food or for a drunk reason. Some killed police officers took their cars and hid the body evidence.

My dad was outside trying to carefully not be seen taking out the trash.

I ran to the front door.

"DAD!!" I shouted running towards her dad while guy in a police tag marked '952'.

The guy didn't see me and had a gun in his hand and ran across the lawn.

My dad scooped me up dropped me back inside the house.

Nathan my older brother was there with a worried but brave look in his eyes.

He went into the kitchen grabbed the biggest and sharpest knife with our gun for these kinds of people.

"Nathan!" I yelled I didn't want him to die trying to save any lives. NOT TODAY.

I grabbed the knife out of his hand. And ran out the door dropping my kitchen robe on the floor.

I ran towards that stupid guy with a determine and scary look in my eyes.

My dad grabbed my wrist but I shoved it away ready for whatever was coming way. Even though I had no clue what I was doing.

Nathan and my dad ran after me with dad holding a axe.

The '952' guy wasn't about to leave he started shooting up.

This altered people 'cause everyone started coming out of their houses with all their guns and axes.

This man was really weird he had a black mask with a bloody police officer suit.

He started smiling when people brought out the guns.

Funny enough he was smiling straight at 'ME'.

He had this devilish grin on his face.

He was 'dangerous'. I wasn't scared though as I grew closer to him he dropped his gun and took off him mask.

It was 'Gavin Keithler'. He was a white 'bad boy' in my old school. Rumor back 2 years ago he rapped another girl. And she ran away from her parents house.

Everyone was in shock. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

He walked swiftly towards me but no one noticed they were all in shock.

Until he was close enough I realized and was about to slice his hands off with the knife in my shaking hands. But he was quicker and grabbed both my wrist and started pulling towards the police car.

I started screaming, "LET GO YOU TRAITOR!!! DAD!!" my dad immediately started running towards me with his track sprint. But Nathan was smarter. He ran behind the police car towards me while everyone was in a trance.

"DAD!!!" I kept yelling though I knew what Nathan was doing.

He started running but Gavin pushed Nathan down with his big muscles.

"GAVIN don't take Elisha because of one incident!!!" Nathan yelled running towards me without dusting himself off.

My mind was occupied though. I knew Gavin and Nathan had been friends once till a few years ago when Gavin's dad died due to an 'incident' that's probably what Nathan meant.

I started sobbing but still kept a determine look on my face.

A few years ago Gavin's dad was driving carefree when that was the title of our neighborhood 'Carefree Living'. When all of a sudden a police car up behind him stopping him. I witnessed it along Nathan not Gavin.

He had tried to get us to spill what happened. Thruth was the 'police officer' but some drunk, depressed dude who was wearing a police suit. He lost control of gun and as soon Mr. Keithler rolled down he got shot straight in the shot straight in the heart.

Me and Nathan ran back inside the house and called the ambulance. This was only 3 years ago.

He had tried to get me and Nathan to speak but we were told not tell anyone what happened there that night.

Ever since then rebellious people have decided they should act out.

He started coming up with different strategies to get us to to spill because his mother knew but wouldn't spill.

His last attempt was a month after the funeral for his beloved father he asked Nathan to come over to play video games and Nathan agreed, to help his best friend out.

Then Gavin couldn't help but ask and Nathan denied of course. And Gavin lost it and screamed "OK! GET OUT, A TRUE FRIEND WOULD TELL ME! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Gavin got out his really heavy bat and started threatening Nathan. Nathan dropped the remote control grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up stairs from the basement opened the front door slammed it shut. And got in the car driving away with him fuming away.

I tried calming him down. "Nathan calm down your lucky he didn't kill you on the spot. And didn't cuss at your face." Nathan was still mad but calmed down.

All of sudden I was back to reality.

He turned on the car and pressed the pedal and used his gun to shoot upward once more while driving away.


End file.
